


forget me not

by starrybunn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybunn/pseuds/starrybunn
Summary: In which Ed accidentaly gets a family (but no cats, sadly)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaySky/pseuds/OkaySky) for beta'ing my rambling and [Kotosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk) for encouraging me to hurt her and then put a bandaid on top. Enjoy!

"Uncle Ed?"

Edward left the bowl with pancake mix on the counter before kneeling in front of Al to check on him. He was so tiny and cute, with his chubby cheeks and doe eyes; but even at his early age he was already an evil mastermind and Ed wasn't willing to make the same mistakes twice.

"Yeah buddy? Do you need something?" He patted the soft hair on top of Al's head because he was a weak man and Alphonse, alive, with a real flesh body, never stopped marveling him. 

Absentmindedly he checked around the kitchen for signs of his tiny clone. If Al was willing to play bait that meant that Edward surely came up with a plan good enough to tempt him into action. The shrimp kept getting smarter every day, if only to invent more ways to make his life difficult.

"...ready soon?"

"Uh, sorry?" 

His tiny little baby brother gave him A Look, because clearly double the Eds was double the nonsense he had to deal with on a daily basis and he was as done with them as he was in Ed's first life. " Breakfast, uncle. Is it going to be ready soon?" 

"Oh! Yeah sure, just gimme a couple of minutes to actually fry the bacon and-"

And there it was, from the corner of his eyes he saw a tiny pair of arms covered in bandaids trying to scoop the bowl away. Without bothering to stand up he tackled Ed onto the floor and bound him with his arms into a tight hug. "Nu-uh. What did I say about eating batter, Edward?"

"G-GAHHH!!" With his face so brilliantly red from indignation and flailing his arms and legs to force him to let him go, Edward was truly able to empathize with his CO. It _really_ was fun to torment the poor child into a temper tantrum. He was so cute. 

Instead of letting go, Ed laughed as he started smooching the poor boy's face. His tiny clone was only able to scream louder in disgust while Al started giggling somewhere behind them.

He opened one arm and sure enough, Alphonse climbed on top of him and snuggled with them both on the floor of the kitchen. What a cute boy.

Ed rolled with both kids still in his arms so baby him would have to deal with that much extra weight but he refused to let the kids go. He moved them closer and kissed both of their heads, and it was such a strange feeling, to be able to express his love so easily and so freely after everything that happened.

In his arms, Ed stopped struggling after realizing the smooch monster was gone and they were now cuddling with him quite contentedly. Their soft breaths against him, Al's terribly milk-like while Ed's still had the scent of mint; the warm light from the morning sun and the soft breeze coming from the window and carrying the countryside smell, was Ed ever this lucky? To have his house and his family and know himself able to provide for and protect them? 

His heart ached for his Al, for his own brother who died trying to save him and he thought, in the part of his heart that was beaten and burned beyond repair, that this time he was allowed to be selfish and do everything in his power to protect his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's short and I'm not a writer but this AU is very dear to me so I wanted to try and expand on it.  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rie_bunn) and there is an art tag for this verse [here](https://rie.tumblr.com/tagged/dont-forget-au) on tumblr.


End file.
